1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image formation apparatus, and especially relates to an image formation apparatus wherein an image formation position of a color is adjusted in reference to an image formation position of another color based on temperature variance of conveyance means for conveying a printing medium and intermediate transfer means for performing intermediate image imprinting, such as an intermediate imprinting belt for transferring an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years and continuing, image formation apparatuses are required to deliver full-color prints at a higher printing speed, and to be small-sized. In order to fulfill the requirements, image formation apparatuses employing a quadruple tandem system are becoming popular.
However, in the quadruple tandem system, there is a problem in that colors are not precisely superposed, resulting in a color gap, due to fluctuations of conveyance speed of the printing medium, which is caused by thermal expansion and contraction of the conveyance belt indicated by temperature fluctuation.
In order to solve the above problems, Patent Reference 1 discloses an image formation apparatus capable of suppressing a temperature rise of intermediate transfer means, such as an intermediate imprinting belt, with minimum energy and a simple configuration, keeping the same dimensions of the image formation apparatus, and without the complications of a special mechanism. Specifically, the intermediate imprinting belt is directly cooled by a fan, or alternatively, the intermediate imprinting belt is indirectly cooled by a heat transfer pipe attached to a roller that drives the intermediate imprinting belt.
[Patent reference 1]
JP, 2001-296755, A
[Problem(s) to be solved by the Invention]
According to the image formation apparatus of Patent Reference 1, the temperature rise (heat gain) of the intermediate transfer means may be suppressed; however, if the temperature of the intermediate transfer means actually rises, delivery of a high quality image can be difficult.